


Wrong Address

by JosieRuby1



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Fictober, Fun, Funny, Humor, Humour, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery break in to what they believe to be their friend's home but is not





	Wrong Address

**Author's Note:**

> "People Like you have no imagination" was the prompt for day two of Fictober.

"It’s locked,” Valkyrie commented as she tried the lock. She knew this would look bad. Her and Skulduggery in black clothing, struggling to get through a door that was very clearly not decided for them to go through, in the middle of the night. She wasn’t afraid. It would take a lot more than that to scare Valkyrie Cain but she was minorly concerned since she had been told they would be able to just walk in.

“People like you just have no imagination,” Skulduggery told her. His told implied that if he had had eyes he would be rolling them. When Valkyrie looked over he was in the process of prying open a window to the right of the front door. Valkyrie assumed it would lead to the living room or perhaps the hallway. She looked back along the street to make sure there was no one who would see this. The last thing they needed was the police turning up. 

By the time she was sure there was no one else around, Skulduggery was climbing through the window. She watched, waiting for him to get through so she could join him. The inside of the house was dark and they couldn’t see what had happened when she heard a muffled scream and then some sort of scuffle. Skulduggery was through and Valkyrie began the climb through, halfway through she stopped, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness to get an idea of what was going on. It was a living room, Skulduggery had landed on the sofa and there had been a man in his early thirties sleeping on that sofa. The man had woken with a start and was now trying to fight Skulduggery, despite being uncoordinated, half asleep and somewhere between drunk and hungover. Valkyrie had to laugh at the exchange, she pulled herself through properly and plopped down on the sofa, watching as Skulduggery held his hands up trying to calm the man down as the man swung his fists at him, screaming about intruders.

“Why... why is there a kid here? Why is she laughing?” The man shrieked, finally lowering his fists and swinging to look between Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

“As I have been trying to explain, it’s me, it’s Skulduggery.” Skulduggery pressed. “You told us to come around tonight. You’re the one who said to meet you at this address at 3am.”

The man laughed somewhat hysterically. “Okay, I don’t know who or what a Skulduggery is but there is no way I’d tell anyone to meet me in the middle of the night. The middle of the night is for sleep. Why aren’t you two sleeping? Are you going to kill me? Burgle from me? Are- Are" his hysterical laughter vanished into a pure fear. “I- I’ve not got much but I swear I’ll call the police.”

“Calm down,” Valkyrie said. “I’m 15, he’s skinny as hell, what do you think we’re capable of exactly?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “What’s your name, mate?”

“Nathan?” He replied. 

“Alright, Nathan, mind telling me what address this is?” Valkyrie continued. 

“It’s 57 Philips Road,” He said confused.

Valkyrie sniggered as Skulduggery face palmed and groaned. “Apologies, Nathan,” Valkyrie continued. “We were aiming for 57 Philips  _Avenue._ That’s where our friend who is expecting us is.” She threw a cushion from the sofa at Skulduggery. “So sorry for the mix up, please don’t phone the police.”

She didn’t wait for a reply before climbing back out of the window, followed by Skulduggery.


End file.
